Saints Flow
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Based in Saints Row the Third (I wrote this a while back way before 4 came out) My OC fem boss and Shaundi I DO WARN THIS IS VERY FILLED WITH SEX Lesbian sex, at that. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Instead of Johnny dying, I made up a random saint named Joseph. I just thought it was dumb. But, anyway w.e. I hope you enjoy!_

Falling from the airplane, looking up as I tumbled through that cold air and watched as Sophia grew farther from me, I knew this might be the last time I would see her.

I flipped over so my back faced the fatal plane, feeling my heart wrench in the possibilities that not only could Joseph be dead, but Sophia could be too.

In a daze of fear and sadness, I dodged cars and crates that blew past me as I fell further.

I heard gunshots behind me, cracking through the wind; and I could only hope and pray to whoever is still listening that Sophia was OK. I heard her yell a few curses at the Syndicate assholes and I smiled, the reassuring feeling washing over me. I felt a sudden gust of wind and then warm hands wrapped around my body, secure arms catching me and holding me tight, retracting one to pull open the parachute. God, there she is.

"Hey, you alright sweetheart?" Sophia asked me gently though loudly over the constant wind. I thought Sophia catching me would calm my heart down, though she only made it flutter and beat faster as I turned and looked into her golden-chocolate eyes framed in this black thickness of her lashes that hid behind her glasses. I giggled dreamily slightly, but tried to play it off.

"For a minute, I thought you weren't gonna' come back for me!" I said, breathing heavy as she smiled, then looked cautiously passed me. I turned to see the same airplane coming towards us. My eyes widened.

"Um... What's that!?" I yelled, Sophia's grip loosening on me. I grabbed her by the collar, still staring at the plane.

"An airplane." Sophia laughed, and I rolled my eyes though slightly smirked at her low maturity level.

"OK, love, I have a plan. I'm going to jump through the window, kill the Belgian bastard, then fly out the back!" Sophia sounded barley panicked. I was sweating my ass off.

"You mean 'We', right?" I asked feeling her grip loosen even more. She dropped me.

"Sorry love, I'll be back." She grew once again further away from me as I plummeted. My cheeks grew hot.

"ASSHOOOOOOOLE!" I screamed up at her, hearing the glass in the airplane shatter and fade away. I just let myself fall this time to, again, gunfire.

About a few long minutes later, I felt those warm arms grab around me and a parachute shoot us back. I gasped slightly to the sudden feeling of security and relief as I turned and saw those pink lips curl into a big goofy smile.

"Told you I would be back!" She laughed at my wide eyes, kissing me playfully for a tease. Though it was a short, meaningless kiss, I wanted more of it. I wanted a lot more of it. And to this day I'm still absolutely unsure where this all started, but I knew in that moment, gliding in that breezy night sky under all those stars and above all those city lights, one thing and one thing only.

I was in love with Sophia.

Well damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _WARNING: GRAPHIC LESBIAN SEX AHEAD But I really enjoyed writing that part XD Just, skip it if you don't want to read it but if you do enjoy ;)_

Shaundi was crouching next to me, making sure I was okay as she shot at Deckers on the other side of the street. I was looking for Peirce, and something of a quadroplete that was hot and hard ripped through the flesh in my side. I swallowed hard and fell to the ground, on my opposite side. I felt the veins in my neck popping from the pale flesh through my skin, leaving a small maze on the smooth surface. The pain ripped at my skin and I felt the warmth gushing from my side, pooling to the dark gravel. I started choking on my blood, coughing it up, and I spit up some of the thick red liquid, strings of saliva going with it to the street gravel.

I saw Shaundi look back at me and her eyes widened. She was at my side in a fast blur and she grazed a hand over the wound. I winced and her eyes welled in tears.

She called out to someone, and Peirce and Johnny were at my opposite side quickly. There's Peirce. Johnny went to shooting the rest of the men in neon blue, and around my eyes things were getting blurry and dark, as if I had raccoon eyes. I clenched at the broken and crackled gravel and Shaundi grabbed one of my hands gently. I gripped hers tightly and she shakingly ran her fingers over my paleing skin. I made a sort of weezing noise as the blood kept gushing, struggling to breathe. Shaundi wrapped her hands around the bullet wounds to prevent excessive bleeding, making me hold back a groan in pain. I squinted my eyes at the bright sky and things were getting fuzzier, and slower. I felt Shaundi put her arms around the backs of my knees and my upper back to carry me into a cold car. Then everything went all black.

I awoke. I was on Stitches' surgery table and something was pinching at the burning holes in my left side. I saw Shaundi pacing next to the table, biting a nail and looking down at me with furrowed brows, worry lines scattered on her beautiful tan face. Johnny and Peirce were sitting by the steps in the doorway and looking at each other in concern. I lifted my eyelids higher, everyone'a attention now on my slowly blinking eyes. Shaundi turned, and her hand went from her lips to my cheek, stroking my face gentley as I breathed deeply into the oxygen mask that I noticed was placed over my nose and mouth, Stitches continuing his work on my opposite side. Shaundi bent down and kissed my forhead, her hand now stroking my sweat caked hair.

"Go back to sleep Sophia, this is going to take a while." She said softly to me, pulling up a chair and sitting near me, continuing to run her fingernails along my scalp til my eyelids drooped again and I was drained of any feeling but numbness.

I woke up again. Johnny was carrying me, his arms carefully wrapping around me, his eyes focused on something beside us. Shaundi walked close to us, watching me carefully. She said something to Johnny, but it was deep and echoey and I could barley hear it. He carried me into the car and I saw a tear roll slowly down Shaundi's cheek. She crawled in to the car next to where Johnny sat me. She sniffled and stroked my hair. I let my head fall onto her shoulder, her lips going to my hair and kissing it lightly. My bad side twitched and I was swallowed back into the darkness.

I felt my eyelids flutter and whispers were heard around me. One closer and more femenine, and a warm body lay next to me. I felt new clothes hugging to my body and smelt my soap. I think somebody washed me...

"It wasn't your fault, Shaundi. Stitches said if it wasn't for you she'd be dead." Johnny spoke in an almost whisper. I felt the warm body shake a little and breathe in. Then out slowly.

"Yeah, but, still. You guys have no idea what it was like to see her almost... die. Love is weird and pissy, it always bitches about attention. And the sad part is I love by myself, and I've never felt this way about anybody. Then there's that she's the boss of the gang I'm in. Then of course I've never cried infront of people since I was ten." She whispered and I swallowed hard. Was she talking about me?

"Relax, girl. Just ask her about it. You never know." Peirce said quietly and the body shook slightly again. I'm guessing this is Shaundi laying so close to me.

"What if she gets freaked out? What if she never talks to me again? I couldn't handle that." Shaundi whispered and I felt her warm hands graze mine. "One kiss. Just one more and I'd be fine. My heart would be fine. But I still won't be happy. God, what is she doing to me..." She choked as she whispered and my eyes fluttered open. Shaundi leaned slightly over me, Peirce and Johnny came to the foot of the bed quickly.

"How you doing, sweety?" Shaundi asked quietly, trying to keep back the tears in her eyes. I blinked hard and did it again to make sure what I heard wasn't a dream. I looked up at Shaundi, my pale fingertips going up to her face, struggling to wipe the tears from her irritated eyes with slightly smeared makeup.

"Why are you crying, Shaundi?" I forced out so light and innocent Shaundi smiled in releif and tears streamed down her beautiful face. Peirce changed the subject.

"How you doing, boss?" He asked, nodding toward me with concern.

"I'm fine, I uh, what happened?" I asked no one in particular, and Peirce nodded to Shaundi.

"She saved you. One of the Deckers shot you with a shotgun. Right in your side. Four hit." He spoke slowly in disbelief, like it was impossible.

"I was lookin' for you, dude." I smirked and we slid hands. He smiled and walked out of the room with a sigh and Johnny stayed for a little while, worried, then left when Shaundi said she would watch after me.

I stayed laying next to her and she explained what Stitches said. I nodded through out the explanation and she scooted closer. She touched the bandage on my side and I winced. She apologised softly and kissed my forehead so gentley I almost didn't feel it.

She left me with my T.V. on and she walked from the room with her head drooping like a dehydrated flower. I layed in my bed in my bedroom in the Saints HQ and stared at the ceiling thinking, the words on the T.V. muffled out my intense thoughts. Shaundi said that Stitches said I could walk, so I got up and limped to the Heli pad. Some of the Saints nodded to me, and I went to the outside to the big surface. I sat on the edge of the purple platform and looked out over Steelport. The lights beamed and the horns blared, People screamed and dogs barked. The wind brushed my hair back from my shoulders and I breathed it in. I stayed out there for an hour or two just thinking about things. Like the Deckers, Luchadors, Saints, but Shaundi was always in my mind. Her perfect caramel face and her sexy figure, her fiesty personality and how beautiful she was. How her reputation was nothing compared to the way she acted around me. Or really acted at all. Then it was like my prayers were answered when she stepped onto the heli pad and sat close next to me, our thighs touching, and her soft hand laying on top of mine.

"Hey." She whispered and I smiled as a response. "Why are you out here? It's cold." She said and wrapped her arms around herself. I took my jacket off and put it around her. She smirked and put an arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. My heart picked up pace and she turned to me. I looked back at her, our faces inches apart.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered, and I could smell her sweet breath. I nodded slowly and she took her hands from my lap and folded them infront of her, and twidled her thumbs.

"If someone your friends with tells you they love you, so much it hurts that you're not theirs, what would you say?" She blurtted out and she clasped her hand over her mouth making me giggle. She sighed at her blurt and I saw a slight releived look on her face. I took a breath and she looked at me.

"Let's go inside." I whispered and she nodded, getting up and grabbing my hand to bring me to her room.

We stepped inside and she closed the door. I sat on the edge of her bed and she sat next to me as she took my jacket off of her shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"Well, it depends who it is. If it's Peirce, I'd be weirded out. If it was Johnny, same... If, it was you," I whispered the last part and her eyes flamed with hope.

"I'd-," I whispered, and she closed the space between us and smashed her lips against mine. My eyelids fluttered closed, the magical feeling I got surprised me. She hitched her breath and swung a leg over me and straddled my waist, deepining the kiss; tilting her head. Oh my god. Shaundi's on top of me, kissing me. Pleasure; hot and churning dropped in my stomach as she continued. She moaned into my lips when I slipped my tounge into her hot mouth as my heart thumped against my chest. The blush on my cheeks burned violently, flaming my ears. She grinded her hips aganst me and I moaned, her growl such a huge turn on. She pinned my wrists above my head and looked down at me, pleasureable fire bruning in her dark eyes as she parted reluctantly from my lips.

"Love me." She whispered lustfully, and I nodded slowly. She smiled and kissed me deeply, her candy flavored tounge slipping between my lips. We kissed so fast and passionate; so quick and desperate for each other. I felt her hand go down my bandage and the pain didn't matter. It was so little because the want was so bad. Maybe I did love Shaundi. I do love shaundi. I really, _really_ do. Why did I not realize this until her tounge was between my teeth? It made me feel horrible about myself. But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

My head spun when her hands came in contact with my breasts. She squeezed gently at them and I moaned into her. Oh no-no-no. I am _not _letting her take me today. Maybe tomorrow, but today was _her_ day. I smiled into her lips and flipped us over so I was on top. I took off her thin shirt and licked around her lips, the pearls of her teeth gnawing gentley at my lower lip and pulling it into her mouth. I ran my finger nails down her chest to her bare stomach gentley and she whimpered, licking at my tounge. She quickly had her hands under my shirt, threading around my breasts. She ripped it off and... wait did she just pur? She _purred _(to my intense pleasure) in anticipation.

I kissed at her neck and her earlobes and she moaned softly, her chest heaving with shallow breaths. I kissed my way to her breasts and unclasped her bra, the tan swell of her chest big and hot. I licked and bit at one of the nipples and rolled the other between my fingers. She moaned heavily, the wet throbbing in my underwear deepining, like a drum solo in my panties. I ran my fingertips over the hidden piano keys of her ribcage, my body pressing against her soft skin and she shivered in pleasure, biting her lip. I unbuttoned her jeans and slipped the zipper down slowly. I shoved my hand down her tight jeans and rubbed quickly and hard at her center. She moaned and almost yelled but I kissed her to stop to much noise. She wrapped an arm around my neck and unclasped my bra. I was sweating lightly from the heat between us, her skin hot and soft. And a little sweaty also.

I slipped her jeans off after mine were forced down by Shaundi's eager fingertips, and sat betwen her legs, bucking and grinding my center into her's. I moaned with her and bit and sucked at her pulse point; which was thumping hard and quick against my tounge. She moaned quieter than a normal yell, though it was still loud and I was glad most of the Saints were at their own homes. Don't want anyone barging in with a video camera. The rest would just think it came from the streets below anyway.

She squeezed my breasts and pinched at my hard, pink nipples to make me moan, vibrating her tounge. I ran my tounge and fingertips down her chest and to her center, where I crouched to look in between her legs. Her purple saints thong looked bright and inviting against her caramel skin. The spot where her pussy rested was soaked and was darker in the giant wet spot. I blew on the spot and Shaundi arched her back. I licked a hot stripe over the wet fabric and Shaundi moaned and chewed at her lip, her hands roaming over her body. I removed her underwear and looked Shaundi over wide eyed and love struck.

The one strand of hair over her closed eyelids, her big breasts pressed together from her squeezing them against eachother and their dark nipples hard as rocks. Her soaked, shaven pussy waiting for me to swallow and devour every juice on it. Her soft, smooth legs spread and her knees bent to release more of her inner opening, and her skin glistening in the warm light of her room. I stared wide eyed, gulping hard and ignoring the slight pain in my side. I sat on my elbows and my knees and dove into her without warning. She gasped and whimpered in pleasure at my fast licks and sucks. She ran a hand through her hair and licked her lips. I stuck two fingers into her and her neck arched into the pillow as she moaned, her hands going to clench at the sheets. I pumped in and out of her and licked at her clit. Shaundi tasted like honey and the sea. A combination I could live off of. I pumped faster and harder when I felt her get a little wetter and her muscles get tighter. She started moaning my name and I curled my fingers in her, and thats when she yelled. My name, at my pleasure. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as she came. Hard. So hard it was in my mouth and around my lips.

I licked her sweetness off of my fingers and lips, and wiped off the dripping juices from my chin. Her chest heaved up and down as she heavily breathed and swallowed hard. I brought the covers over us after a short while. I layed down on the crook of her neck and draped an arm over her stomach. Our legs tangled as she still breathed a bit ragedy from her violent orgasm. Her body jerked once and then relaxed. As I dozed, I felt her get up. The lights flickered off and she crawled back into bed, wrapping me in her soft arms. I rested my head into her neck and held her waist. She kissed my forehead and left her lips there.

"What does this mean?" She whispered and I looked up at her, her dark eyes visible in the blackness of her room. I smiled.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Sophia... I... Tonight was..." She whispered and my smile dissapeared. Did she not like it?

"The best night of my entire life. It was better than any dream I ever had about sleeping with you. You made me feel so amazing and loved and..." She whispered and I cut her off by kissing her swollen lips from all the passionate kissing. I released from her and I felt my heart thump a little harder against my ribs.

"I love you. So much it actually hurts me not to be with you. I never thought i would actually _feel_ my heart breaking, but, ever since I met you I knew something was different. Wasn't 'till Joseph died I knew what I was feeling. When you saved me from falling." She whispered and I nodded at rememberance of the night. Johnny was able to get out, but Joseph was shot. "Please," She whispered and I felt her grip tighten around me. Bringing me almsot impossibly closer. "Be with me." She whispered and I kissed her. She kissed me passionately and I murmered into her neck.

"I already am." I whispered happily, and then I rested my head back into the soft flesh of her neck.

"I love you." She whispered and exhaled heavily in releif into my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered with a smile. I kissed her neck and went to doze, watching the city lights of Steelport fade as I fell asleep into Shaundi's neck. The best sleeping position I've ever been in.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at around 6:30. Sleepless because of how relieved and excited I was. Though I was also exhausted. Sophia loved me. And she made me come so hard I thought I would scream. I got up and took a shower in my bathroom, closing the door so she wouldn't wake. I washed my hair and made sure I smelt good. I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant and my perfume. I brushed my now soft dry hair and put it in a loose ponytail, a slight curl hanging over my eye. I flipped my head to the side and it bounced slightly. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sophia's smooth, bare back facing me. I smiled at the memory of last night. When she made my world stop. I can't believe she loved me too. I cannot believe it. It's like everything is better now that were together. She's finally mine.

And no one can take her away from me.

Well, more like, I won't ever let that happen. And the more I knew it, the more my heart felt whole again. I had a bad reputation, I knew that. More than people think. But It's just because I never found what I looked for. I guess that was Sophia. I know it was Sophia.

I crawled back into bed still naked, and rested back next to her. She immediately snuggled into me. I smiled and wrapped her in my arms. I felt her deeply breathe in my hair and her body relaxed a little more. I tightened my grip on her and she scooted as close as possible, her arm wrapping around my stomach. I was so comfortable here. She was so warm and soft. Her pale skin like snow against mine. The curve of her body fitting into my palms everywhere, and her brownish- golden eyes that made me melt. And so so much more that made every inch of her perfect.

Perfect for me, at least. And perfect in every way. But I wonder why her bullet wounds didn't hurt. But it made my heart jump just thinking about her being in pain but still wanting to make me feel good.

Really good.

And I'd rather feel that one night then never had felt it at all. I felt her lips graze against my neck as she moved to breathe in my hair again. It sent small shivers through me. I smiled at her and she stayed asleep. She looked so peaceful asleep. I wonder if I look like that when I'm sleeping. I hope I do. Before all this I would wake up some nights crying. But their were no tear stains tonight. I snuggled my nose more into Sophia's sweet smelling hair as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

We were in a drive by. I was shooting at luchadors and deckers and I got a few in a single bullet of a micro SMG. I looked over and Johnny was driving and Peirce was in the passenger side window shooting at gang members. I looked again and Sophia was next to me shooting too. But getting cars and gang members, causing explosions to the max. That's my baby. She came back into the car to reload and she looked up at me shooting. She said something funny I couldn't hear and came up behind me, putting her arms on mine and her hands over mine on the gun. She pressed my finger with her's into the trigger and made me shoot at a car. I felt my heart flutter and her cheek was pressed against my ear. She made me shoot at all the gang members, making me smirk and I saw a smile on her lips too. I looked back at her and she smiled, pecking my lips and returning to shooting.

"I'll save you." I heard her whisper this time and I smiled. You already have, I said in my thoughts. And you did it well.

I woke up and the foggy sun was rising behind the big Steelport flashing sign. The light was bright but morning type bright and I got up to close the big curtain on the window in my room, which made the room dim and slightly lit. I crawled on top of Sophia, leaning on my side hovering over her.

"Wake up baby, It's morning." I whispered sweetly and kissed at her cheek and neck. She made a soft little groaning noise and I smiled. "Wake uuuuuup." I said sweetly and light, making it less serious. She yawned, her nose cutely crinkling up.

"5 more minutes." She slurred. I kissed all around her face. Her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and she was just blushing, the smallest smile curling her pink lips.

"I know you're up." I whispered slightly laughing. "Lazy ass." I laughed softly and I heard her scoff, her eyes flickering open.

"Am not!" She whispered smiling and I poked her stomach.

"See, you are up." I whispered and she let her head fall to the pillow in defeat. She looked over at me and I smiled ear to ear. "I'm glad your here." I whispered and she blushed lightly. I kissed her softly and a person abruptly walked into the doorway.

"Shaundi where's..." Peirce questioned and me and Sophia quickly got up, taking the sheets and blanket to cover our naked figures. Peirce started laughing and he held his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ANOTHER WARNING: MORE LESBIAN SEX AHEAD Just warning have a good day/evening/night :3

"Oooooooooh... So she stayed here last night! What you guys doooooooooooooo?" Peirce laughed, and Shaundi rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the door. She slammed it loudly.

"Told you!" Peirce laughed merrily through the door. i giggled and she looked over at me with a smile and a 'oh shit' expression in her eyes. She sighed with the smile and walked over to me, taking the sheets off our body's. She wrapped an arm around my hips and her right hand grabbed at the meat on my ass. i gasped and she slammed our hips together, the tops of our pussy's rubbing.

"Later, you're gonna get it." She whispered and kissed me, her tongue toying with mine and rolling around in my mouth, making me melt into her. A knock at the door scared us and we jumped, Johnny's voice heard from outside the door.

"Guys! Deckers inviting us to play! Kinzie needs us to go get a formula for a computer virus! You wanna come?" Johnny spoke loud and i looked at Shaundi. She shook her head and came up to hug me from behind.

"No Johnny, we're gonna go hang." Shaundi said and kissed at my neck and sucked on the thin flesh. i bit my lip and sucked on my cheeks, trying not to moan as her hand trailed to my clit. "You sure? A lot of Deckers in there!" Johnny spoke again and i heard Peirce whisper something about us to him. He laughed. "Never mind! i guess you guys are busy!" He said laughing and Peirce chuckled. Shaundi went from behind me to the door, cracked it open, and shoved Johnny into Peirce.

"Shut the fuck up." She growled and slammed the door again. i threw the sheets back on the bed.

"i'm gonna go take a shower." i told Shaundi and she pouted jokingly, her lower lip lodging forward in the process of devouring the upper flesh.

"Fine, but, don't go into the top drawers." She warned and i looked confused at her.

"Just trust me." She said and smirked with a slight blush on her cheeks. i nodded, walking to her bathroom and closing the door, quickly walking to the single drawer's on the top of the counter. i opened one and all that was there was a pair of tooth brushes and other shit. i groaned and opened the other one, widening my eyes and feeling my cheeks burn with what i saw. A strap on with an orange fake penis attached to it, a purple one with the saints symbol, and one that resembled a real penis. Tan, like Shaundi. i stared at it and heard the door click open. i spun around to try and keep the draw opened hidden and Shaundi walked in and smirked.

"Didn't i tell you, not to open those drawers?" She spoke seductively and i swallowed with difficult, her bare hips swaying as she walked.

"Now i'll have to teach you a lesson won't i?" She spun me around and pressed me into the counter, grabbing the strap-on and rubbing my entrance with the tip of the orange toy in one fluid motion.

"You're so wet," Shaundi whispered into my ear and replaced the toy with her finger, gently rubbing around my pussy lips. "And so soft and warm..." She whispered into my ear. i bit my lip and she slipped the strap-on on, positioning herself to enter me from behind. i bucked my hips backward into her and the orange dick grazed my entrance. i moaned in anticipation.

"Do you want it?" She whispered into my ear and bit my neck.

i moaned and slurred a "Yes". She ran the dick over my slit and entered me slowly, making me whimper and gasp. "You're so tight, i can barley get inside." She smirked seductively and pushed the dildo all the way inside of me, rocking her hips to pump in and out of me. i got wetter as i moaned and she slid easier in and out. She slid her arms around my waist and got as close to me as possible, her chest rubbing my back. i was moaning and groaning and she rocked faster, rolling and bumping her hips harder into me. i heard her murmur something about me being sexy, as she licked at my ear and my neck, but things were getting a little fuzzy. The pain in my side subsided, and she was ginger when her fingertips grazed over it. i was moaning louder now, my hips bucking violently back into her. My arousal dripped over the toy and Shaundi slid easily in and out, the entire seven inch penis deep inside me. She grinded hard against me and hit me inside harder, the toy curling to hit a sensitive spot inside me. She grabbed onto my ass, digging her nails into the soft flesh. The hand disappeared for a moment, then came back in a hard spank. i whimpered, "Harder..." And Shaundi spanked me with a lot of force. The loud slap and the rough throbbing on my ass made me moan loudly. it hurt, but god it felt good.

i felt her teeth biting at my shoulder, and a small bead of sweat dripped from my neck. it was so hot and fast, as Shaundi worked her hips quickly and began to moan with me. i moaned faster and louder and i felt my muscles tighten and contract. i moaned loudly and Shaundi pumped slower, but still hard. i came over the toy hard and i felt Shaundi move her hand to the extension as she pulled out, stroking fast till something white squirted on my bottom, and she moaned softly as she bit into my collarbone and the toy ejaculated over my entrance and on my anal ring. An ejaculating strap on. Kinda sexy, for some reason. i swallowed hard and she kissed at my neck, licking up to my ear.

"I've wanted to take you with this for months." She whispered and i swallowed dryly. i breathed heavily and she pecked my neck. Then she turned my chin to face her and she kissed my lips passionately before removing the strap on and leaving with a kiss to my lips and a click at the door. i breathed heavily for a few more seconds, my body jerking from cumming so hard as i swallowed gulps of air. i calmed down and turned the shower on a few long seconds later. i looked down at the strap on, hot and soaking wet. i picked it up and it slipped a little from my palms from the... you know. i wiped off the juices and put it in the drawer, blushing when i touched the thick white liquid covering my butt. i stepped into the shower and washed everything. My hair, my body, and got out, my hair dripping. i dried off and ran fingers through my soft hair, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. When i was back in the room, Shaundi was back in bed, laying down in the covers breathing slowly. Her eyes were drooped closed and i rolled my eyes with a smile.

i snuck out of her room in a towel, returning to mine to grab my clothes, brushing my hair as i put on a black shirt with the saints symbol in bright purple, light blue skinny jeans and purple crooks and castles shoes. i did my hair and slipped on a slanted backward saints hat in black and purple. i walked back into Shaundi's room and she was rubbing the spot i was sleeping in. She looked up at me and she smirked.

"i thought you went out." She said and i shook my head.

"i would have woken you and told you, baby." i cooed and kissed her, sitting on my hands and knees. She tangled a hand in my hair and brought me closer to her, slipping her tongue into my lips. i put a hand on her chest and felt her heart. it was beating hard and fast, like a drum solo. i let her go and she followed my lips, wanting more. She smirked and i smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to take you somewhere." Sophia spoke lightly and hopefully. I smiled but looked at her questioningly. "The carnival. So I'm asking you out." She said and got up. I shook my head and giggled. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So Shaundi, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the uh... carnival with me." Sophia asked like a man and I giggled as I nodded quickly.

"Come pick me up... after I get dressed." I spoke and stumbled from my bed, grabbing clothes from my drawer.

"Ok... Tickle..." She whispered and wiggled her fingers all over my stomach. I laughed and struggled to escape her grasp. I shoved her from me and she kissed my forehead with a smile as I smacked her shoulder.

"You're retarded." I murmured with a smile and threw a pillow at her, and she laughed as it was dodged easily with a shuffle to the left. She headed out of the door. I grabbed a pair of blue short shorts and a tight purple and white Saints T. I put on a pair of purple ultras and brushed my teeth again.

I slipped out the door to see a few girls surrounding Sophia. She was backing up with her hands in front of her chest in a sign of non- interest as the girls tried to touch around her neck, back, waist, and chest areas. I slowly walked over to them with my tongue pressed against the inside of my cheek in annoyance. I scooted through them and put an arm around Sophia's waist and one around her neck.  
"Sorry girls. She's mine." I said sarcastically sweet and kissed Sophia deep right in front of them. She laughed into my lips and kissed me back, much to the other girls disapproval. I let go of her and she grabbed her wallet from the counter.

"I got this one." She said and looked to the elevator. "You ready?" She asked and i nodded, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers. She walked me to the elevator and we stood holding hands, the doors closing and the girls whispering about Sophia across the hall. She looked over at them and they all glanced away to whisper something. She winked at them and they started mindlessly giggling. Sophia smiled as the doors closed.

"Oh I see how it is, Ladies man." I laughed and Sophia looked over at me with a smile.

"Okay, I'm the boss, babe. Don't you think girls would want to flirt? They want to get higher power in the Saints. It's been happening to me for years." She shook her head and looked back at me, this laughing look in her eye. "jealous?" She put on this hamster face and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." I slightly laughed and she giggled. I put my arm around Sophia and looked at her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"You're so jealous." She laughed and I pushed her shoulder gently.

"Bastard." I said and she giggled. The elevator doors opened with a ding and we stepped out, looking for Sophia's purple KAYAK.

"Where the hell..?" She looked through the garage and couldn't find it. Then, a Decker came into the Garage and parked it feet from us. He stepped out and smiled devilishly.

"Looking for some-" He didn't finish. Sophia cut him off with a bullet to his eye. His limp body cracked to the floor. She shook her head and took the keys from his pale hand.

"Come on baby girl." She motioned toward the car and i walked into the passenger side, slightly tripping over the body. Glad Sophia didn't see that. I climbed in and Sophia turned on the car and the stereo to a station. A song i remembered from a long time ago was playing. Sophia turned it up a little and said a manly "Yeah!" with a huge smile. I giggled.

"Come on you remember this!" She motioned toward the radio and i nodded quickly and laughed as she bounced around her seat. We started singing.

"Early in the morning,"

"Rising to the streets."

"Light me up that cigarette and i strap shoes on my feet." We sang, and when the song ended we laughed like we didn't have a care in the world, the windows rolled down, the sun shining off Sophia's thick brown hair. That was fun. Well, good date so far. We got to the Carnival and we heard kids screaming on rides. I smiled at the Ferris wheel, the miscellaneous rides, the cotton candy stands, the smell of sweat, throw-up, candy, horse shit, and everything else there. I looked out of the window and looked back at Sophia. She was shaking her head and smiling at me and laughing as she bounced around excitedly in her seat.

"Excited much?" She giggled. I blushed in delight and hopped from the car, Sophia parked it not far away. She climbed out, slamming the door and walking up to me with a smirk. I was slightly hopping on my toes. "I'm guessing you love it here." Sophia came up from behind me and held my hand. She intertwined our fingers and swayed them a little as we walked.

"This place is awesome but," She looked over at me. "I love you." I said and pecked at her smooth cheek. Sophia blushed and smiled. She nodded and looked down. "Understandable." She said. I smiled and pushed her shoulder a little.

"Conceded." I said and she giggled. "You love to self congratulate don't you?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Self congratulating is awesome but," She mirrored me. "I love you," She humorously mocked my quote and attacked me in small kisses. I giggled and she let go.

"Where to first?" She asked and held an arm out to the place.

"How about the Screamer?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ...More sex ahead. Don't judge just read.

Okay, now i think i have found out a quarter of the reason why i fell in love with Sophia.

1. She has to be the funniest and the most fun thing to be around.

2. She is super cute

3. She makes everything better and makes me feel amazing.

Even though Joseph died, We almost forgot about him today. We laughed and joked and rode rides, and had a kiss at the top of the ferris wheel with the sun shining off Sophia's thick glasses. It was perfect. It gave Sophia's brown hair a honey glow. Her eyes were shining with happiness and i never thought i had been happier than last night and today.

And it seemed our first date went to fast. Like i could live there with her forever. We actually did criminal stuff there too, but you got to be a sinner to be a saint, right? We threw an ice cream cone end at a clown and it hit him right in the ass. I started Laughing and Sophia tried to keep a straight face. But her shoulders shook in laughter and a smile broke all over her face. We spit off the ferris wheel and mine hit a guy in the head. He looked up and ignored the saliva on his bald head through out the day. We laughed when he walked off with it. I love Sophia's laugh. It's so sweet and loud. I think it's adorable.

When we got to the HQ it was 10:30. Sophia was still very hyped and energetic and so was I. We jumped into the elevator, Sophia pressing me against the wall and kissing me.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked, cotton candy smell on her breath. I nodded as i bit my lip and smiled, taking her lips on mine greedily. Sophia was such a good kisser. Her breath was always good and her tongue knew exactly what to do. Everywhere.

She kissed me back hard and pressed me into the elevator wall. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it gently. I whimpered and she bit my bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth with more force. Small amounts of pleasure racked through me to the space between my legs and i bucked my hips into her. She moaned and bucked back, pressing me back into the elevator wall. She pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and looked at me deep in the eyes, a blush blooming over her pale cheeks. She ran the hand that wasn't holding my wrists over my chest and down my side, slipping her palm around my waist to my ass and squeezing the soft flesh hard. I bucked again and moaned softly, her touch so intoxicating on my heated skin. She let go of my wrists and put her hands on my hips, pulling them to her as she rocked her hips against mine. I moaned as her lips went to my neck, as she moaned with me into my heated skin. She slid her hands down my thigh and lifted my leg over her hips, hooking it around her and pulling her closer into me. She grabbed my thigh and pushed her crotch harder into mine as she nibbled on my pulse point and the elevator dinged. Me being starstruck, didn't move a muscle. Sophia jumped from me and walked from the door, sticking her hand inside the elevator's door frame to keep it open for me. I swallowed and walked, more like stumbled, from the elevator. Sophia smiled as she walked to my room with me. I walked in and she shut the door behind us.

"You have got to stop doing that." I said, wiping the corner of my mouth from a small trace of my saliva. She shrugged.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently and threw herself on my bed, ruffling the sheets.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson again?" I asked seductively. Sophia swallowed hard and raised her eyebrows.

"Please?" She asked like a child and I shook my head and climbed over her in the bed. I started kissing her and grinding my hips against her. She bit her lip.

"I'll go get it." I whispered with a smile and got up. I heard Sophia get up also. I smirked and grabbed a Strap-on, picking the tan one this time. I took off my clothes and left my bra on. It was sexy anyway. Purple saints bra. Lacy, and squeezed my breasts together.

I walked from the room to see Sophia without a shirt or bra on, and saints purple underwear. She was looking out the window next to the coffee table and tracing raindrops that were falling with her fingertips. I came up behind her and slipped the dildo onto her pussy, slipping my hands around her waist to rock my hips into her. She moaned and bucked her hips backward.

"Hi." I whispered seductively into her ear as I bit into it. I slipped the dildo into her underwear and rubbed her entrance with the toy. The friction bumping into my clit, making me moan with her. She turned completely around and kissed me, seeing how wet she was added to my enjoyment. I rocked my hips so the toy would rub against her bare wet slit, causing her to whimper into me. She leaned on the coffee table and it wobbled to the wall where it stayed stable. She moved her slit forward and the dildo entered her abruptly, and she moaned loudly as i clasped my lips to her's to shush us both. We moaned into each others mouths, vibrating my tongue. I rocked in and out of her, the faster and the harder i went the harder she bucked her hips. Sophia's lips went to my neck for air, muffling her loud whimpers. I had nothing to cover my mouth, so i bit my tongue and sucked on my cheeks and kept in my cries. Much to Sophia's disapproval. She rubbed my breasts and squeezed them, making me choke on a loud moan. She rocked into me and i held back another, as the pleasure was building. She kissed me passionately and moaned into me, and that's when it came out. I moaned, breathy and loud, thanking god that the T.V. and the music was loud for a party Peirce was putting on outside of the thick walls. Sophia smiled into my swollen lips, and i rocked faster, making her lean into me and buck hard. She tried to fight for her tongue to slip into my mouth, but i pushed harder and she was puddy in my hands, shaping to what i wanted.

I felt her muscles contract and tighten under my hands that was playing with her clit , and she moaned loudly, making me go over the edge with her as she came. I pulled the dildo out and a hot rope of fake sperm squirted onto her stomach. Another onto her clit as i stroked rapidly. I moaned again and another small squirt came from the tip and oozed down my fingers and dripped to the floor. I kissed Sophia as my hand was replaced with hers, as she stroked the tan dildo quickly. She walked me toward the bed and pushed me under her, pressing her body into mine. I flipped us so i was on top of her. I kissed her and climbed up on my knees to where the penis' fake balls waited for Sophia to devour. I was getting so damn turned on as i watched how sexy she looked, greedily licking and sucking on them. I breathily moaned and bent to put my hands on the headboard for support as i rocked my hips slowly on Sophia's mouth as the pleasure grew from the friction to the wet ball of my clit. She licked and sucked till i bent down and kissed her. Hunger in her tongue. I knew Sophia thought dick was gross, but she obviously didn't mind a strap-on.

"Please Shaundi, fuck me. Hard." She begged in a whimper as she stroked the penis. My heart raced at the fire in her eyes. I kissed my way down her slightly flushed, pinkish body and looked in victory when i met her soaked pussy. I licked along the slit and she arched her back. Wow she tastes good. I ate her out for a while, enjoying her taste way to much. She moaned deeply as my tongue darted in and out of her. I sat up and positioned myself ready to enter her, stuffing the entire 7 inch toy deep inside of her in one go. She whimpered loudly and i rocked hard and fast in and out of her. I bent down, an arm of hers wrapping around me as her tongue slipped through my lips.

A while later, she came all over the toy with a breathy curse word. She kept whimpering my name as she rode out her orgasm. I came a few seconds later, slurring her name loudly and pulling the penis out, watching the thick snakes of white cum squirt on to Sophia as i stroked violently, feeling the friction bump against my clit, the fake semen landing all over her stomach. One squiggle landed on her lower abdomen, Another squirt landed all over her slit and it dripped onto the sheets slowly, another dirty job for the saints maid. I bent over Sophia and kissed her as she pulled the penis, making it squirt two more cum ropes onto her and onto the sheets. I kissed her around her face and took off the dildo, Sophia's eyes lazily watch my every move. I threw it to the side and bent back down to kiss her, soft and slowly. We had raggedy breath and shaky bodies. Sophia got in the shower to remove all of the imitation semen. I smiled to myself. I finally got to fuck her right. And i'll probably do it again tomorrow. I swear she gave me the most violent orgasms anyone has ever given me. And i fucking love it when she does that. I fell asleep to the loud, yet muffled music from the thick walls in the room, Sophia cuddling close next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Peirces party was ridiculously Awesome. The lights went out and purple lights illuminated the room. The Music blasted heavy pop and the dance floor was illuminated. People danced and fist pumped, strippers in kinky outfits and people of different parts of the city were here too. I was sitting next to Peirce, Shaundi's arm around me, and Johnny getting a lap dance. A stripper climbed over the couch and tried to get to me, but Shaundi shooed her away. I pushed my lower lip out to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You want a lap dance?" She asked over the music and i nodded, my lip still in pouting place. Shaundi got up and put her hands on my shoulders. She opened her legs and sat on my waist, swaying her hips grazing my jeans button and zipper with her center. I blushed furiously and she smiled, her hips grinding over me to the music. Peirce was drooling over the scene, his bulge now visible in his pants. Shaundi wrapped her arm around my neck and dipped backward for a moment, then shot back up, closer to my face. She looked into my lustful eyes and her smile grew serious. She kissed me deeply and we got whistles from some guys that were enjoying the erotic lap dance. Shaundi kept kissing me and she slipped her tongue through my lips. Peirce ran and grabbed a video camera, and recorded us making out. When i turned my head Shaundi's lips went to my neck and i yelled over the music to Peirce.

"I think i just got a boner!" I laughed and the guys laughed with me. Shaundi kept kissing at me as my heart pounded. I kissed her back and she grinded into me. Peirce still chuckled at my joke and widened his eyes when he saw this. The guys cheered louder and Johnny laughed with Peirce. She was getting really into it, and out here wasn't the time to do things. I pushed Shaundi gently away, and she blinked a few times to get away from her dream land.

The guys groaned in defeat and returned to the party, Shaundi giving me this "I'm sorry." Look in her eyes with a smirk. I pecked her one more time, both of us blushing and looking back at Peirce, Shaundi staying on my lap and smirking devilishly.

"THAT was hot!" He cried and Johnny howled like a mindless hound. Shaundi saw a couple trying to sneak into her bedroom and she got up to scare them away. She pointed a gun at them and threatened them until they ran away. I smiled at her aggressiveness and Peirce looked over at me.

"You got a hot one there," He yelled over the music and i nodded, glancing back at Shaundi.

"She definitely is different than her rep though dude, I love her more than anything." I said, Peirce making a loud and obnoxious 'Awww'. He poked at my shoulder and i swatted his hands away, much to his humor. Shaundi returned, stuffing the gun back in her jacket.

"Stupid teenagers." She said under her breath. I read her lips as she said this and she sat back next to me, letting me put my arm around her. She looked at me and took my hat off my head, putting it on herself. I fixed my hair and she giggled.

"Hat head," She teased and put the hat back on me. I smiled as Peirce viewed this also.

"How cuuuuuuute!" Johnny said and I flipped him off. He returned to his stripper and i went back to the party.

Me, Peirce and Johnny talked and laughed and Shaundi talked and laughed with us as we made sure nothing with guns was going to happen. Then at 2:30 in the morning, everyone left. The Saints maid was here today and said she cleaned our rooms, and would call a few more maids to get the penthouse completely cleaned. I nodded to her and handed her a hundred dollar bill.

"How many others will be over?" I asked her with a tired tone. The maid stared wide eyed and happy at the Benjamin sitting her hand, looking like she never held one before.

"3." She slowly stated. I gave her 3 more 100 dollar bills and trudged up the stairs. I heard the maid pick up the phone and call the other maids with an excited-about-money tone. I walked into my room, and saw Shaundi sleeping on her back, her hands laying above her head. A baseball jersey covering her torso and a bra under the open buttons, and no pants. I smirked and grabbed an old snug T-shirt, and slipped off my jeans. I turned out the light and closed the curtains on the window walls in my big room. I tripped over the big black couch leg and slightly limped to the bed. I felt Shaundi's breath get lighter and more awake. I climbed in and laid my head on her chest, careful of my bandage. I felt her arms go around me and her breathing relax more. I smirked when i felt Shaundi's full lips in my hair. I fell asleep quickly to Shaundi's slow breathing. I felt her smiling on my head a i dozed off into a very deep sleep.

I woke from my sleep, Sophia's smooth warm cheek on my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I looked around her room, still a little sleepy. It was a little bigger than mine. Her purple sheets smelled just like her. And i loved that. The entire front wall except for the side walls where the bed and the door was, was made of missile proof glass. A black couch longer than the bed and curved at the end with 2 more chairs was in the corner, purple pillows and a saints rug under all of it. A glass table with magazines starring the saints bared the table top, and an empty can of saints flow stood on the table on top of it. In the far corner, a fireplace was on the wall lined with stone and a picture of the first Planet Saints picture hanging on top of it, candles and such on the ledge, the walls were white. The bed frame was black and the pillows white. A big tree stuck out of a brown pot sprouting to graze the ceiling. The steelport sounds muffled through the missile proof glass. The morning sun shone on the ceiling, giving it a warm peaceful color. Sophia stayed sleeping and i snuggled back into her and went to sleep, smiling in her soft honey hair.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard arguing at the door. I looked up and realized Sophia was gone. I heard her voice outside the door.

"No, the helicopter goes in the airport not the garage. Now go put it back in the airport. Come on be a big boy. And you better not scratch my car." She growled and i heard footsteps scatter off. She walked back into the door and i pretended to be sleeping on my side. She climbed in and spooned me, making me smile hazily. She kissed my cheek several times and i looked back at her.

"I love waking up like that." I whispered and gnawed on my bottom lip. She kissed it and i smiled.

"Well then i'll just wake you up like that more often then," She said and kissed at my neck gingerly. Wait, she was laying on her bad side.

"How's your bullet wound?" I asked quietly with my brow furrowed in concern, and she smiled.

"Stitches is such a great doctor. He said i could take it of today. He said by next week, there would be no scar that was that visible." She said happily with a bright smile on her face. i kissed her. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said and got up, walking from the bed to her bathroom. I almost drifted back to sleep, my wrists above my head as i dozed, the morning sunlight cutting yellow edges through the curtains and bleeding to the floor. I turned to my side, tracing circles on the bed sheets. My eyes lazily drooped slightly to my mid pupil and i wrapped my arms around Sophia's pillow, burring my face into it. I took a deep inhale and smiled into the soft feel of the pillow. It smelled like Sophia. Her hair, her skin, all of it smelled of her. And before i knew it, i was very close to sleep again. But then i heard the door click open and someone stomp in with heavy feet. I kept my eyes closed and manly hands shook my shoulders, angrily whispering my name over the running shower. I opened an eye, Johnny standing there without a shirt on, purple pajama pants resting low on his hips and white slippers on his feet. He looked at me angrily, pointing a thick finger at me.

"The maid found a 'thick white substance' on your sheets and on the floor last night, Shaundi! Who is he? Why are you cheating on Sophia she is the sweetest thing in this g-"

Johnny was cut off by my fist to his stomach. He bent over a little, then straightened back up and clenched his muscles. His bulging abdomen muscles and arms blaring in a collage of veins as if about to pop from his olive skin.

"Care to explain why you were cheati-" I cut him off again by interrupting him abruptly.

"I was using an ejaculating strap-on now fuck off." I hissed and returned to stuffing my face into Sophia's pillow.

"Oh... OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Johnny ended his sentence with a laugh and ran to Peirce, who is a morning person and was most likely already up. I smiled and shook my head. I drifted a little, hearing the Shower drain off and the door gingerly open and close. My wrists's were above my head, the hot breeze of the shower rippling over my bare chest, my bra just covering me from the warm wave of air. I heard almost silent footsteps come toward the bed, and the mattress dipping next to me as a familiar comforting smell surrounded me.

Sophia's soft brown hair snuggled into my neck, my mouth breathing softly into it. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, her body getting closer to mine inch-by-inch. I buried my nose in her brown curly locks and relaxed at the soft feeling. Sophia's pale arm draped its self over my stomach and played dead. I bit my lip softly as Sophia's arm shifted to my waist, then to my hips, then to the brim of my underwear. I grabbed her wrist gently and dipped her hand into my underwear. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the drop of quick swirling pleasure in my stomach. I heard a shooting come from below, then loud screams from citizens and cars screeching. I snapped back to reality and removed Sophia's arm from my panties, an excited sickness twirling along my stomach this time. I heard Sophia say my name in her sleep and i glanced back at her, another shot waking her up suddenly and scaring her, her torso snapping up quickly, her eyes fixed in terror.

"What the hell was that?" She asked trying to hide her fright. I reached out to her to calm her down, but she quickly marched to the big windows, yanking the big curtains on the windows. She gasped, waving me over with worried eyes. I followed, looking down at the city burning under me. Fires singed cars and people, guns blowing around as Luchadors, Deckers, S.T.A.G team operatives, Morningstar, and Saints flooded streets below us and killed countless amounts of each other. I stared wide eyed, my mouth ajar hanging slack on my chin as i watched in complete shock, the city being torn up peice-by-peice. Building-by-building.

Person-by-person.

And it was so intense i could taste it like a cloud of smoke in the air, burning my tongue with invisible ash. I looked at Sophia, her eyes down at the floor thinking. I breathed heavily out of my nose and paced a little, waiting for her to respond to what was going on. She didn't look like she wanted to be bothered right now, her face lined in deep thought.

"Shaundi, I..." She started, stopping and staring at something in the sky in disbelief, her fingertips digging into the hard glass "Holy, shit!" She mouthed. I hurried to the window, and what i saw shocked me beyond anything.

STAG was written on this astronomical machine slowly sailing in the sky. It was longer than the empire state building, and thicker than six buildings pushed together. Not even. I couldn't describe how huge this god forsaken thing was. We stared at it mindless, planes and jets and helicopters all orange, white, and black soaring through the sky, shooting yellow beams that pierced through flesh so easily it was like cutting a warm stick of butter. Sophia shook her head in disbelief, Peirce and Johnny also running in the room in their boxers and briefs looking flushed.

They tried to explain it frantically, Sophia and me turning to them still in mindless shock. I shook out of it, pinching Sophia's cheeks as she snapped from it to, Johnny shaking his head with a smirk at the adorable movement. Sophia shooed Johnny and Peirce from the room, ordering them to call everyone else in the gang quickly and telling them to gather as many saints as possible, Sophia's Bluetooth ear piece immediately ringing. She picked it up and placed it in her ear, clicking the glowing blue button.

"Kinzie ... Yes i can see that... I know it's huge right?... Wait slow down Kinzie i can't understand you... They can't." She said, looking up at me with worry pooling her eyes in tears. I walked over to her, wiping them from her eyes gently as her eyes avoided mine.

"I'll stop them and i need you to keep warning me... Ok good i didn't kno-... But i-... Kinzie !... Good idea... But don't you think that i might just di-... Oh Kinzie your a fucking genius!... You were right and i was wrong OK? Now go do smart things i'll be out there in a minute." Sophia finished and clicked the button on her Bluetooth a little slowly.

"What's up?" I asked quietly, a little anxious to go outside and see what's wrong. She smiled and nodded, scoffing in attempted laughter. I was puzzled.

"Kinzie needs us to go out there and rock that shit. Turns out when we tried to piss them off we succeeded mad good, so now stag is trying to kill every one in a gang they possibly can," She took a deep realization breath. "Which means about everyone in steelport. Including us." She moved fingers between me and her, going to her walk in closet and throwing on a white shirt and a purple saints jacket, dark blue jeans and black sneakers hastily. I paced, biting my nails nervously. Sophia moved toward me when she finished squeezing her tight jeans on and took my finger from my mouth gently, biting her lip and smiling before putting her lips to mine softly, making me hunger for her more. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, her back arching into me and her hands cupping my cheek as my arms slid lower to her hips and pressed her into me. She licked at my lower lip as i parted them, and her warm tongue slipped into my mouth.

The screaming and the bullet shooting probably wasn't so much of romantic weather, so we parted reluctantly. We couldn't help but laugh softly and i pecked her lips once more, running to my room and changing, fitting on some jeans and a loose t-shirt and some gray sneakers, planning to get blood all over the place anyway. I threw my hair up in a loose ponytail and walked from my room, Sophia already being passed an Ak- 47, grinning down at the fully loaded assault rifle and i smirked at her joy of this, someone flinging to me two smg's. I held both of them to my shoulders, walking over to Sophia as her eyes met mine as i walked over, winking at her and kissing her for a quick peck and stood next to her as Peirce and Johnny explained what Kinzie was saying to them. Then i heard a whistle. Then a loud wheeze. I looked back, seeing a a silver metal ball engulfed in a ball of fire hurdling toward the windowed HQ. Sophia looked back in wonder of what I was looking at, and she reacted immediately.

"Everybody, down!" She yelled, everyone ducking as I grabbed Sophia by the hand, diving behind the couch as the missile struck powerfully into the pool, shaking the building and making everything shake and glow a fiery red as it blew in the pool water, splashing against the huge glass window. Sophia looked over, wrapping me tightly in her arms as she carefully looked over the big couch. I looked over after her, holding to her arms that locked cautiously around my waist.

"You OK?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Yeah." I whispered as a reply, getting up with everybody, gazing extremely shocked at the sight before us. STAG was destroying everything. Buildings, cars, people, and kept attacking. I squinted as i listened to a child's scream, then suddenly stop as something exploded. I held to Sophia as she removed an arm from me, as everyone grumbled angrily behind us, some sad for the children dying innocent below. She put her hand to her forehead, then to the top of her chest, then back and forth once to her shoulders. I looked at her, still gazing out the window, tears glistening in the light sun. Sophia could kill a man without thinking twice, but when it came to children, she would never let them even see a gun. I held tighter to her as a woman screeched, "My baby!" Then another explosion occurred. I saw a tear fall from Sophia's gentle eyes, my hand going to wipe it off carefully.

"They've gone nuts." Someone said behind us, Sophia letting go of me and turning, Johnny facing her, anger well put on his chiseled complexion. "They are killing a cluster fuck of people, Boss. We need to do something before they do something bad to us!" Johnny growled, Peirce nodding. Sophia took a deep breath as Johnny went off to go curse his way out of the building.

"You ready baby?" Sophia asked me as she turned back around, taking my hand as i intertwined our fingers and smirked back at her, someone tossing me a parachute. I looked Puzzled at Sophia, who shrugged and glanced at the parachute sitting at my free palm.

"You can sky dive off a helicopter onto the landmark building with two guns and other people with those big boys too, and try to protect it.. right boo?" She said unsurley, my face dropping. She laughed with Peirce, and i stayed in my shocked expression. They coughed simultaneously. Some girl with blonde hair walked over. Sophia tapped her shoulder and spoke to the Saint in fluent German, my heart flopping. Wow she can speak German... I'm about to die why am i thinking about that what the fuck. The Saint nodded and spoke back to her laughing slightly, then they both said something and laughed hysterical, ordering a few other Germans with a smile on her face, then Sophia ordered something longer in English.

I stared love struck, her body spinning around and laughing at me. I smirked a little, blushing lightly.

"You speak a different language?" I asked her in disbeleif, her head shaking a yes.

"Yeah. I've got weird friends, you kind of pick up a few things." She said and kissed me quickly. She slipped the parachute around my shoulders and fastened the straps and tickled me till I giggled. We ended up at the elevator that lead to the heli pad.  
"I don't know babe, are you sure? I hate skydiving." I said, fidgeting uncomfortabley in the pack, Sophia cupping my cheeks. I looked into her eyes, kissing her and feeling to her lower back. We kissed slowly for a little while, then we let go.  
"Shaundi, I... Stay safe OK?" She said, trying to sound casual. My smile went straight, and i kissed her softly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she shoved her fingers through my pockets. I let go of her and stepped into the elevator, looking down for a minute to check the straps against my shoulders, though when i looked back up, Sophia was gone, talking in Russian to another pair of people, Peirce and Johnny's voices asking her what she was saying. Two other Saints jumped into the elevator and we pressed the up button, my eyes staring at the opposite elevator, my dark eyes looking back at me.  
Alright. Let's do this.


	9. Chapter 9

I jumped into a car with Peirce and Johnny, Oleg jumping in the back of the car, lugging two miniguns in his over muscular fists. I yelled to him in Russian, his own deep response telling me the answer i was waiting for. I pounded the ball of my foot against the pedal, Johnny grabbing to the handle in the passenger side and Peirce clenching the same in the backseat, Oleg not moving much at all in the pick up trucks trunk. I turned a sharp corner, Peirce and Johnny leaning out of the window and blowing up vehicles of enemies with , more explosions ringing in my ears. I gripped the handle with one hand and stuck an arm out of the slight open window, firing at the same. My Bluetooth ear piece rang and i picked it up, Kinzie 's young voice in my ear.

"Sophia! The stag officers are going to the landmark building! Has Shaundi already arrived there?" Kinzie spilled, my own voice saying a curse word under my breath.

"Oh Kinzie i don't know but now I'm worried." I said, Kinzie holding her breath for a second over the phone.

"Why would you be worried? You guy's are just friends and i didn't miss anything way to important... Or did i?" She said with a slight giggle of intent.

"Yeah Kinzie ... you missed a lot..." I smirked and hung up, then dialed Shaundi's number.

A/N: Uh-oooh... Now here's where it gets exciting. Not sexy exciting. Maybe. Whatever's comfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

I jumped out of the Helicopter, two Saints following me. We pointed our weapons at the STAG vehicles and people surrounding the place. I watched four other actions being done all around the structure, and the Saints behind me firing rocket launcher missiles at vehicles, all together, eight rocket launchers were fired all around us. They blew up violently, metal peices burnt like coal flying all around us. Smoke blew itself into me, and i reached behind me and pulled the parachute string and it deployed, yanking me backward and letting me float to the black ashed floor and body burnt ground. I slipped off my parachute and shot my way through the rest of the way. I heard my ohone ringing and picked it up, not looking at the caller I.D.

"What? I'm busy!"

"Shaundi chill it's me."

"Oh, sorry babe. Seriously no disrespect but this is no time to be checking up on me-."

"No Shaundi listen to me! You have to tell everyone to be overly careful! They have STAG troops in places hidden. Their planning to kiddnapp you and Viola and everyone else." Sophia stated, my own command mirroring hers to the Saints, Viola coming from behind me and grabbing my phone.

"We'll be fine boss calm down-" Viola started, but was cut off by a white and black gloved hand grabbing her neck and trapping her in a headlock by a stag officer. I was about to shoot him when Kim, the stag captain's second in command, grabbed me in her own head lock, both of them switching to their elbows, trapping us.

I should have listened.

"Staaaaaaag! Fuck!" I yelled in frustration, Kia and the stag officer laughing. Kim watched my phone on the ground, Sophia saying information on where they were. Kim smiled and picked up the phone, holding it to her ear.

"Don't worry Saint, we already know our location. And our plan, it seemed to work." Kim mocked with a smirk and I heard Sophia curse over the phone, then hang up with a click.

I felt myself being yanked to steps after a short while, then Viola said something to me I didn't hear, both of us being covered in head bags, Saints behind us yelling and the last thing I felt was the back of a gun being banged hard against the back of my head, sending me to the ground, knocked out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

I turned sharply toward the battle ground, Luchadors, Police, and STAG officers were shooting and blowing each other up violently, body's dropping, bleeding, or hiding behind barriers. I drifted, the car to a turn, shooting the window open as Peirce reached over the top of the car and out his torso went, my gun barley aiming as I shot blinded in rage I had at S.T.A.G's capture of Shaundi. It's been pretty much the third time. But this is the first time they captured Shaundi, and I loved her. By the time the clouds of my thoughts blew away, most of the buys were dead, and the rest were running away.

Peirce laughed behind me, making me smirk as I heard Oleg chuckle. I sped off down the street, shooting the men and woman dressed in green and military uniforms running down opposite streets, Peirce getting S.T.A.G on the right street, me going to the Luchadors on the left. They dropped in sync, me and Peirce giving our usual "secret" hand shake. A slap on the hand to me as I let my palm face the ceiling, his dark one slapping against it with a clap, me and him laughing.

My Bluetooth began to ring, Kinzie 's voice coming into the speaker, almost blasting in my ear.

"Boss! They got Sh-"

"Yeah Kinz' I've gathered."

"Well, there's bombs on top of the monument over by the edge of town."

"And? Who give's a sh-"

"They're planning to bring Shaundi and Viola to the top, where the bombs are, to blow up the monument up and since their going to be at the top, are going to blame it on the Saint's when the landmark blows and their bodies are found in the water."

I winced slightly when I heard bodies. I couldn't live if Shaundi wasn't here. Not healthily, at least. I gritted my teeth as I began to drive to the monument, another call coming in.

"Hello Saint. We speak again."

"What do you want, Kim?"

"Oh nothing much. Just the titles to this city, and to destroy your empire for once and for all." She snapped with such joy I almost wanted to throw my Bluetooth out of the window.

"Let her go, Kim!"

"No chance. Oh, and maybe a dramatic last words from your love would help."

I swallowed, closing my eyes for a mere second. I saw more people shooting up ahead, stopping the car and running out of the car with Peirce and Oleg, hiding behind a car with my machine gun, hearing the boys shoot out the men, a high pitched wince in a curse come from the other end of the earpiece.

"Shaundi,"

"Don't. It's my fault." She said with defeat, catching her breath for a second.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice," She said with relief, my ears almost catching the noise of her smile. I smirked, Shaundi taking another breath.

"She said, We have-" She cleared her throat. "fifteen minutes." She whispered, my heart plummeting to the pits of my toes.

"I'm going to get you out of there, don't worry, Ok?" I said, trying desperately trying to hold back tears. Shaundi heard my voice.

"Oh baby, please don't cry... Thirteen minutes... If I don't get out of here, I want you to know something." She said, a tear falling from my cheek ever so slowly. I held my breath.

"I want you to know that I love you more than anything In the world. I know my whole, record with relationships isn't so great, but you were different from the start. Your so vibrant and happy, I fell for that look in your eyes the first time I stared into them. If I don't get out of here,"

"You are going to get out of there, god dammit. We've done this befo-"

"if I don't. Just know that you'll always have the key to the underside of my skin like nobody else ever had. Please, always love me." She finished quietly, Peirce running over to the car I hid behind, watching me frantically.

"Shaundi!"

"Sorry Saint, last words are last, remember? Oh look, ten minutes. Good luck." Kim snapped, me hearing Viola and Shaundi curse her out. I couldn't help but smirk a little, a tear running over my up turned lip. That's my girl. And she won't be for any longer, time is running out.

"There going to blow up the entire monument and blame it on us-"

Peirce looked crazy. "How could they do that they don't-"

"because the police will have Shaundi and Viola 's bodies floating in the water as evidence." I choked out, Peirce's eyes widening for a second, then slitting in angry half's.

Than, all of a sudden, Oleg threw a car down the street, the TORCH sliding on two wheels. I smirked, Peirce smiling at Oleg, who ran off in the direction of the H.Q. I let him, we were running out of time the more we waited.

I ran toward the car with Peirce, who hopped in the passenger side. I put the car in drive, peeling out toward the dock owned by the Saints as Peirce reloaded his gun, leaning out of the window shooting the men by the sides of the streets.

"We've got to get your girl out of there, boss. What's the plan?" He asked hurriedly, leaning back into the car and reloading. I shook my head as I turned a corner, turning to the dock quicker than I thought. I jumped out, Peirce on my heels.

"I'm going to call-" Peirce started, but was cut off by my earpiece ringing in my ear. I answered it the first moment it blinked a light.

"Ok, Boss, Listen carefully. There's a helicopter waiting for you by the dock. It should arrive in... now." Kinzie said with satisfaction, a purple helicopter landing over our heads after a windy entrance on the dock and a rough landing. I shook my head. Bad pilot, and my girlfriend is in serious danger.

Beautiful. Fucking Great.

I hopped in the helicopter as soon as the door opened, Peirce running in after me. I slipped on a parachute and slipped one on Peirce's back when he wasn't looking. I fastened it as he struggled. He hates heights. I do to.

"Motha'Fucka' What the hell are you doin'?!" Peirce yelled as the ghetto came out of him, making me smirk slightly.

"I have a plan. You're going to parachute down onto the monument base, killing the S.T.A.G operatives with other Saint's that most likely just got there, and Kinzie is probably gonna call Mr. Gat so he'll be down there, and I," I said quickly, telling the pilot the plan. The brown haired boy nodded, swerving the chopper violently in the air, making me yell at him to be careful. He winced then eased up on the controls.

"And you what bitch?!" Peirce said trying not to sound to scared, trying not to look out the small window on the side door of the chopper.

"I, will land on the actual base of the monument, where Shaundi and Viola are. Where Kim is." I said, Peirce grunting after looking out the window.

"Be careful boss." Peirce said, the tone in his voice making me look at him. He had his fists shoved deep in his pockets, and his neck veins bulging, his jaw clenched. I smirked. He's nervous. Like me, I'm scared to death that I'll never be able to see Shaundi's face again. The thought just made me blink twice, trying to make this unreal.

"You too, man." I said gently, putting my palm facing the ceiling out in front of me, smirking at Peirce, who's neck veins stopped flaring and his jaw going unclenched, taking his fists out of his pockets and sliding his left palm over mine. He smiled.

"For Shaundi." He said standing up, the monument below us now. But my stop was first. I couldn't see anything but small squares of S.T.A.G explosives. I gritted my teeth together, Peirce opening the helicopter door.

"For Us." I said to Peirce, who watched me jump out of the helicopter and plummet toward the concrete base, everything not scary anymore. Nothing was blown up. Everything was together. I straightened my limbs out, grabbing my SMG from my jeans, shooting at a S.T.A.G operative who was standing guard with his back turned.

I pulled the parachute open, the force jerking me back as I landed suddenly, rolling on my back and aiming at a S.T.A.G operative with their back turned at me. I unfastened the parachute silently, the S.T.A.G operative holding something that was moving by one arm.

"Freeze." I said, the S.T.A.G operative stopping for a moment, then breathing out, turning. In the arm of the operative, was a struggling Shaundi.

"Baby!" She said loudly as she saw me, trying desperately to break free of the operative's grasp and run to me, but the operative tightened her hold on her neck with her arm, Shaundi choking on air.

I stood up quickly. "No, Please don't hurt her." I said sternly, trying not to sound to desperate. The S.T.A.G operative removed their helmet, short black hair slicked back and dark skin is what caught my eye first.

"Kim."

"Hello, Boss. I see you two have had your reunion." She said with fake cheerfulness, tightening her grip once again around Shaundi's neck. Shaundi's hands wrapped around Kim's arm and pulled herself free, running to me and burrying her face in my neck and leaning her body against me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she looked at Kim from the crook in my neck, my ear catching the noise of her gently sob a little. I held to her tighter, her hands on my collarbone.

"Aw, how fucking adorable. Tell your little lesbian lover her eyeliner should be water proof next time." Kim said with a bitter smile, my gun meeting the aim of her nose.

"Back off, Stag. Maybe you should start to actually wear makeup so something cover's up your face. Even that helmet isn't doing you good." I said in rage, trying not to pull the trigger. I know what she's doing. I can't let it happen. I saw Viola in the corner by the left foot of the monument, silently undoing the ropes around her wrists. My eyes darted back to Kim.

"What do you want, Stag?"

"I want the title to this city, to rid of the Saint's for good. You've done enough to prove your hatred on us and the disrespect for this city, and now we ruin you." She said bitterly, Viola silently disarming one of the four bombs around us as soon as she got free from her bonds.

"We hate you, fuck yes. But we never disrespected this city the way you did. You've got a sword slinging vampire as a spokes boy. At least were not desperate enough to make commercial's of a wanna-be mix of ninja's and twilight. Plus, you've got an entire part of this city over run by the undead." I snapped, Kim's smirk disappearing for a minute and something happening to her eyes, before the darkness of them turning ice cold again.

"Hey look Saint, 5 minutes." Kim said, looking at a hand-held watch she held with another smirk. Shaundi shook a little. I held her closer to me with the arm that wasn't aiming a gun at Kim. I saw Viola move to the next bomb. Thank the Lord for Viola.

"You'll never get away with this. You and Stag go down, tonight." I told her, Viola giving me a wink and a thumbs up. Were good. Shaundi's safe. I smiled. Kim gave me a confused look. Viola came up from behind her and wrapped her arm around her neck and held it tight, Kim grabbing to her elbow and trying to yank off her arm. Viola raised her eyebrows at me.

"Hey boss, I think she might be a little angry." Viola said, kissing the side of Kim's head with a pout. I felt Shaundi smile into my neck and I smirked, winking at Kim.

"Hey Kim, Let me ask you a question. If you had one shot... Or one opportunity. To seize everything you ever wanted," I let go of Shaundi and walked over to Kim, my gun's nose pressing against her lower jaw line. She gave me that look, that look that motivates you so heavily to get it over with. I took off my glasses. "In one moment. Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?" I asked her a little quietly. She choked on her words. I gave her one last smirk. "Tell Satan I said hi."

I pulled the trigger, me and Viola 's faces being splattered with bright red; fresh blood and tiny chunks of brain and muscle tissue. A sickening feeling I've grown to get used to. Viola let Kim's body fall limp to the floor, me and Viola sliding hands after I slipped my glasses back on.

"Nice work Viola."

"You too, boss-" She said, and I stopped her from going to wherever her destination was with a hand to her elbow. I smirked.

"Call me Sophia." I told her, Viola giving me a seductive smirk, winking at me. I felt Shaundi come up from behind me and put a hand on my hip, bringing me back and wrapping an arm around my waist securely. She must have wiped away the small streak of eyeliner from under her eye.

"Back off, morningstar, She's mine." Shaundi hissed at Viola , giving her a threatening look. Viola also gave Shaundi a dirty look back and went over to the other Saints that were tied up on the monument. Shaundi turned to me and looked into my eyes for a few seconds, then wrapped her arms around my neck suddenly. She smirked.

"Eminem?" She giggled slightly. I blushed lightly when I realized my quote from a rap song didn't go un-noticed. She looked at me for a second or two, her smile going straight as she suddenly brought me into a tight hug, resting her head in the crook of my neck, my head doing the same. I grabbed onto her shirt, bringing her close to me as the sounds of a distant helicopter sliced through the breezy air, loud murmurs coming from below us. I backed off from in her neck and she looked into my eyes, her thin eyebrows lifting as she smirked. "Something was in my eyes..."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, bending down so she could hop on my back for a piggy back ride.

"Sure, Shaundi. Sure..."


	12. Chapter 12

After tons of reporters and Cyrus, me, Peirce, Johnny, and Sophia all went back to the crib. Me and Sophia headed back to our room, Sophia going to go shower, and I went in with her. She slipped on an old T-shirt and a pair of boxers with smiley faces printed all over the soft fabric. I just slipped on a pair of socks and sweat pants with a loose T- shirt. Sophia had lit the fireplace, warm light and heat dancing from the fire place as me and her layed together on her couch with a blanket sprawled over us, my cheek comfortabley cuddled in her neck and my arm draped casualy around her collar bone, her arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. Proffesor Genki was on, the bright colors flashing against the screen.

I couldn't pay attention, feeling Sophia giggle at something happening on screen.

When I was crying before... I wasn't scared of my own life losing. If I was I would have never picked up a gun in the first place. I was afraid for... Sophia's life.

For some horrible reason I had thought in somehow in someway STAG would kill her... And I would not accept that the fucks at STAG took the girl that was mine. Just the thought of her gone made me sick to my stomach, and my eyes water just slightly. I wiped them on Sophia's shirt, making it seem like I just tilted up to kiss her neck.

I planted my lips on the soft flesh of her neck, making Sophia turn to me in a small smile. She rubbed my back and shook her head. "Not tonight, baby." She giggled.

I blushed violently. "No, no I was just-" Sophia cut me off by kissing me lightly, smiling brightly and looking back over at the TV, rubbing my back gentley. I felt her warm hand rub against my clothed skin, the comforting feeling of her hand moving the fabric against my back made me drowsy, and I felt myself shiver slightly as I warmed up completley, Sophia lowering the volume on the TV and changing the channel to some cartoon she giggled at once and a while. I drifted off, feeling even safer in Sophia's arms knowing STAG was gone. The last thing I felt was Sophia shift lightly as she flicked off the TV, and with a remote she shut off the single lamp by her bed. I listened in a daze to the sirens down below, the warm glow of the fire and the reflection of the city through the windows bounced off the TV. Sophia turned completley to me and I burried my face in her neck, falling into a deep, warm sleep under the comfort of the girl i loved more than anything's arms.

A/N: Omgggg you guysss that's it. That's the story I wrote when I was like 12 idk but that's it! If you guys want a number 2 leave your reviews I'd be happy to continue! Thanks for reading! 333


End file.
